memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
Publisher's description From the back cover: They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. Six months before their ultimate battle against the Borg for the fate of Earth, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise face a very different kind of crisis. A world in turmoil becomes the focal point of conspiracies and betrayal as an unexpected reunion brings with it startling revelations. Old friends become bitter enemies, and one young officer reaches a crossroad when he's forced to choose between the greater good of the Federation and the ideals for which it stands. No Law. No Conscience. No Stopping Them. Summary References Characters :Anthony • Marta Batanides • Karen Blaylock • Burdick • Beverly Crusher • Curince • Data • Padraig Daniels • Falhain • Glebuk • Gomp • Grelun • Zaena Harding • Camille Hawk • Rhyst Hawk • Sean Hawk • Andreas Hearn • Evelyn Hoffman • Sallee Huber • Ranul Keru • Koval • K'rs'lasel • Liz Kurlan • Geordi La Forge • Alyssa Ogawa • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Rixa • Ernst Roget • Rokhelh • Connaught Rossa • Ruardh • Aubin Tabor • Takal • T'Alik • Talketh • T'Lei • Deanna Troi • T'Veren • Tuohy • V'Hari • V'Riln • Cortin Zweller • Kehvan Zydhek • Waltere Zydhek Reginald Barclay • Julian Bashir • Batson • Ray Bradbury • • Zefram Cochrane • Devil • Dulmer • Inge Eiger • Frenchotte • Elim Garak • Darey Hawk • Jason Hawk • Jyme Soule • John Kelly • Kentrav • Kewlan • • Gariff Lucsly • • M'Rvyn • Madred • Merrok • Mot • • Miles O'Brien • Paul Porter • Luther Sloan • Lily Sloane • Gertrude Stein • Tret • Vreenak • H. G. Wells • Weyoun • Worf • Zabel Locations :Apnex Sea • Bradbury City • Chiaros • Chiaros IV • Earth • Geminus Gulf • Hakton VII • Mars • McKinley Station • Romulus Argus Array • Cardassia • Celtris III • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Gravett Island • Gundersdotter's Dome • Hell • Janus VI • Rome • Starbase Earhart • South Pacific • Telfas Prime • Yrskatdon Starships and vehicles : (shuttlecraft) • • • ( ) • • • • ( ) • • ( ) • • • • • • • Tzenkethi raider • Races and cultures :Antedean • Bajoran • Balduk • Betazoid • Chiarosian • Human • Romulan • Tellarite • Trill Andorian • Bolian • Borg • Cardassian • Ferengi • Martian • Nizak • Tzenkethi • Vorta States and organizations :Continuing Committee • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Maquis • Obsidian Order Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • diplomat • ensign • executive officer • First Protector • helmsman • lieutenant • officer • science officer • warrior • writer • xenoanthropologist Science and technology :antigrav • antimatter • atmosphere • atmospheric forcefield • battery • biomedical science • buoy • cloaking device • communications relay • computer • cortical stimulator • cranial implant • deckplate • disruptor • fire • fog • G type star • holodeck • humanoid • hydration suit • inertial damper • ionized plasma • lightning • light-year • magnetosphere • meter • minute • O type star • orbital tether relay • plasma • pressure dome • radiation • replicator • rib • second • service module • shields • space • space station • starship • structural integrity field • subspace • subspace distortion • supergiant star • thruster • time • Tuvan Syndrome • universal translator • vertigo-nullifying neural impulse • viewer • warp factor Other references :2327 • 20th century • away team • Battle of Sector 001 • boot • bridge • canyon • catatonia • cockpit • communications station • day • decade • duranium • Edosian orchid • engineering • fish • food • galley • government • hail • hangar • helm • hoverball • hull • kali-fal • klaxon • The Martian Chronicles • metal • mogai • mountain • nirikeh • planet • Prime Directive • Regulan eel-bird • rippleberry • science • science station • sector • set'leth • shuttlebay • splitter • sushi • treaty • vote • war • War of Martian Independence • The War of the Worlds • water • week • xenoanthropology • year Appendices Background information *''Rogue'' was one of the best selling Star Trek novels of 2001. (Voyages of Imagination) *According to this novel, a total of 190 Enterprise crewmembers were killed during the events of Star Trek: First Contact. This includes 17 people killed from bad ASRV landings, 148 assimilated by the Borg, and 25 were killed in combat against the Borg. External link * Connections | prevdate1=Making a Difference| nextdate1=Protecting Data's Friends| voyages1=Ente | adbefore1=Out of the Box, Thinking| adafter1=That Sleep of Death | voyages2=Ente | voyagessub2=Prologue| adbefore2=Ship of the Line | adafter2= Protecting Data's Friends| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels